How could you do this to me?
by SecondSunrise
Summary: What happened when Sam broke up with Leah?
1. Chapter 1

**This is how Sam broke up with Leah.**

Sam: I don't love you anymore, Leah. I'm sorry.

Leah: What? But...Why? You told me you loved me just last week!

Sam: I know. It....It was true. But...It changed.

Leah: Stuff like that doesn't just change, Sam! Love doesn't change that fast!

Sam: It does, Leah. Please, stop it. I can't kiss you anymore...I...I don't love you anymore.

Leah: No! **You **stop it! Stop being so stupid! I know you love me. You have to love me!

Sam: I don't. I'm sorry.

Leah: Stop saying that! You're lying! Why are you lying to me, Sam?

Sam: I'm not lying to you. I don't love you anymore. I have to go. I'm sorry.

Leah: No! Please, stay. I....Why don't you love me anymore? What did I do wrong?

Sam: It wasn't you. You did nothing wrong. It's my fault. Please, don't cry.

Leah: Don't tell me it wasn't my fault! That is so old and a lie! Please, just tell me what I did

wrong.

Sam: It's not your fault! Leah, you are perfect. But we're not meant to be.

Leah: Not meant to be? Of course we are meant to be! Stop it! You can't leave me! You love

me!

Sam: No, I don't. Not anymore. Not the way I used to. We are not meant to be, Leah.

Leah: Ah...I get it. There's an other chick. Who is it? Is it this new girl....Maya?

Sam: No, it's not her.

Leah: Carol? I bet it's her. That bitch fucks everyone...

Sam: Leah, stop it. Stop holding on. It's over.

Leah: Then tell me who it is!

Sam: I can't.... I won't.

Leah: Yes, you can! Ugh! Go away. Just go. I have to call Emily....

Sam: You better don't....

Leah: What? She's my best friend, of course I'll call....Emily? Seriously, you fell in love with my

cousin? You're leaving me because of my fucking cousin? But...How could she do this

to me? How could **you **do this to me? I hate you. I hate both of you. Go away!

Sam: Leah, stop it. Don't blame her. It's not her fault that we are meant to be!

Leah: YES IT IS! She came here. SHE CAME HERE AND RUINED EVERYTHING!

Sam: STOP IT! It's not Emily's fault and if you do anything that will upset her, I swear....

Leah: What? You're going to beat me if I do? Huh? You can't do anything, Uley.

Sam: Leah, stop it. Please.

Leah: Go away! Go and fuck my stupid cousin! I don't want you in my life. Just leave! _How _

_could you do this to me? How could she do this to me?*_

Sam: Leah, please. She loves you. It kills her knowing that she makes you sad.

Leah: Oh, I hope she's going to die. How could this happen? You only know her for a few

days and already love her? That's pathetic, Sam! You don't know her!

Sam: But I know that we are meant to be.

Leah: You don't know anything! Just leave, Sam. Leave me alone.

Sam: I'm sorry, Leah. And Emily's, too.

Leah: NO, YOU'RE NOT! LEAVE, JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!

*** The italic part is Leah whispering.**

**So, what do you think? Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter doesn't include Sam (well, Leah is going to talk about him) but Seth and Sue. **

Sue: Honey, you have to get up! You've been in your room for three weeks now! You have to

eat.

Leah: Go away, Mom! I want to be alone. And besides, I am eating.

Sue: Leah, please! You ate four meals in those three weeks! Sam wouldn't want you to starve

yourself to death.

Leah: SAM DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!

Sue: That's not true! He still cares about you. Just because he's with-

Leah: Stop it, Mom! He left me, remember?

Sue: Please, get out of your room. You have to do something.

Leah: GO AWAY!

Sue: Just do something.

Leah: GO!

*****After a few minutes*****

Leah is still in her room and someone knocks on her door.

Leah: I told you to go away, Mom!

Seth: Leah, it's me. Can I come in?

Leah: No! Just leave me alone!

Seth: Ah, who cares what you say...I'll come in anyways...

Leah: Seth, I told you to leave me alone! I don't want you to be here.

Seth: Leah, you have to do something. Let's go out tonight! There's this new movie...It's a

comedy with Jim Carrey. Jared already saw it. He said it was hilarious.

Leah: I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT! Leave me alone. Just GO!

Seth: NO, I WON'T! Leah, you HAVE to do something!

Leah: I don't want to do anything! He left me! What am I supposed to do? Just hang around

and pretend to be happy? I can't!

Seth: Just do something. Please.

Leah: I can't....He left me, Seth. He left me! S- He left me! He left me. He left me for my

fucking cousin! For my fucking ex best friend!

Seth: Leah, come here. Come on. Don't cry. He's not worth it. Sam-

Leah: D-don't say h-his name. I c-can't take it.

Seth: Okay. I won't say it anymore. Shhh. Calm down.

Leah: Why did he leave me? Why? I....I love him so much, Seth. And he loved me, too. At

least he told me he did. But why did he leave me if he loved me?

Seth: Because he's an idiot. He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him.

Leah: I'm not good enough for him. That's why he left me.

Seth: No, that's wrong. You are more than good for him.

Leah: Then why did he leave me for my cousin? She's better than I am!

Seth: No, she's not.

Leah: B-but she's prettier, nicer and....She's perfect and I'm not!

Seth: Stop that, Leah. Stop making yourself feel bad.

Leah: I don't make myself feel bad! I can't make myself feel any worse. He...He broke me. _He _

_left me. How could he do this to me?_

Seth: Come on, sleep a little bit. You're exhausted.

Leah: C-can you stay? Please, I don't want to be alone anymore.

Seth: Of course. I'll stay. Just sleep. I love you.

Leah: I love you, too.....


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Leah goes to confront Emily and Sam. (mostly Emily)**

Sam: Leah! What are- Uh, I meant...Hi. It's nice to see you.

Leah: Stop. I want to talk to Emily.

Sam: Okay. Please, come in.

Leah: Stay here. I'll find her.

Emily: Hello, Leah. I'm glad you came.

Leah: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? You came and ruined everything, Emily! I

thought you were my best friend! How could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU?

Emily: I'm so sorry...I love you and I hate making you suffer so much. But Sam and I

are meant to be. I'm so sorry.

Leah: No, you're not. You were my best friend and you stole my fucking boyfriend. YOU

STOLE HIM FROM ME! Sam was mine until YOU came around and stole him! You stole

my boyfriend! And all you can say is "I'm sorry"? How could you do this to me? How?

Emily: I'm sorry, Leah. You know I love you.

Leah: NO, YOU DON'T! If you would, you wouldn't have stolen my boyfriend from me! You

wouldn't have! YOU WOULD'VE JUST GONE AWAY! You would've just fucking LEFT! I

can't believe you stole him from me. This is so pathetic! Didn't anyone ever tell you that

your best friend's boyfriend is a no-go?

Emily: I'm....I'm sorry. I....I'm so sorry, Leah.

Leah: Stop acting like you'd care. Just stop it. I know you don't. You stole him from me. You

broke me, Emily. You broke me. It's all your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT! You came and

ruined everything! I wish you would've just....

Sam: Leah, you should go. Please, just leave.

Leah: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You have no right to do that.

Sam: Yes, I have. This is my house. Please, Lee-Lee. Just go.

Leah: STOP CALLING ME LEE-LEE! You left me. You have no right to call me like that

anymore. Don't touch me! STOP IT! Fine, I'm going! Just stay away from me, okay? Oh,

I didn't mean you, Sam. I meant Emily.

Emily: Leah-

Leah: No, Emily. Leave me alone. Just stay away from me!

Sam: Leah, get out.

Leah: Fine. I _hate _you both.

****Leah left****

Emily: Sam, she's right! I stole you from her. You should be with her.

Sam: We already talked about that. I don't love her that way anymore. I want to be with _you_.

Emily: But didn't you see how hurt she was? No, hurt is the wrong word. She's broken, Sam. I really _broke _her.

Sam: Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that I imprinted on you.

Emily: Imprinted? What's that?

Sam: What? I said fell in love. What are you talking about?

Emily. No, you said "that I imprinted on you"!

Sam: You must've heard that wrong.

Emily: I know what I heard, Sam. Tell me what imprinting is. Now.

Sam: Uh...Y-you know the Quileute legends?

Emily: Yes, I do.

Sam: S-so....Umm. Th-Their all true.

Emily: Yeah, right. And I'm a fairy. Stop making fun of me, Sam Uley!

Sam: I'm not making fun of you! They're all true. I am a werewolf.

Emily: Prove it.

Sam: What?

Emily: I told you to prove it!

Sam: B-but I could hurt you!

Emily: I don't care. Just prove it!

Sam: But-

Emily: No more buts! Just prove it.

Sam: Okay. Come on. We need to get outside for that.

Emily: Do you really need to undress for that?

Sam: Stay here. I need space.

Emily: S-Sam? Are you okay? You're trembling! Sam?

Sam: I'm okay. But you need to stop talking.

****Sam phases****

Emily: OH MY GOD! You're....Sam? Is that you?

Wolf-Sam: *barks*

Emily: _Oh my God. _You really are a wolf.

****Sam phases back****

Sam: Emily, are you okay?

Emily: Yes, I guess I am...Please, put some clothes on.

Sam: Right. Clothes. Sorry.

Emily: So...You're a werewolf... You turn into a wolf....

Sam: Yeah, I do.... Are you scared?

Emily: No, I'm not. I know you'll never hurt me.

Sam: I'll never hurt you.

Emily: I know...So, you still didn't tell me what imprinting is.

Sam: Uhh. I-imprinting is this th-thing we wolfes do.... When we meet our...

Emily: When you meet your what?

Sam: When we meet our soul mate.

Emily: Your soul mate?

Sam: Yes. Our true love. The one we're going to spend the rest of our lives with. When you see this person, your whole world changes. Nothing but this person matters anymore.

Emily: And you imprinted on _me_?

Sam: Yeah.....I....I love you, Emily.

Emily: Wow....It's pretty early to say that, huh?

Sam: D-Don't you want me to say it?

Emily: I was just kidding... I love you, too.

**Another i love you at the end of a chapter! Yeah, I kinda have a thing for that....^^**

**What do you think about it? Please review! :D  
**


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, I have something to tell you.**

**I'm probably not going to continue this story...**

**I don't know, I just don't like it anymore, I guess.**

**Sorry for the ones who liked it. :/ **

**I'm actually concentrating on a new fanfic about the movie "Sky High". **

**Hope you can forgive me. :)  
**

**xoxo **

**Jess  
**


End file.
